Su mayordomo: Pasado, presente y futuro
by xilema95
Summary: Traducción: Sebastian y Grell no siempre fueron un demonio o un dios de la muerte.  Sebastian recuerda todo acerca de su pasado, pero Grell no. ¿Podrá Sebastian decirle algún día a Grell?
1. Chapter 1

"_Uno no siempre nace como un demonio. Vamos a través de una vida humana antes de convertirse en la criatura devoradora de almas que soy ahora."_

El chico de cabello negro apoyó su espalda contra la pared de la prisión de celda. Simplemente había robado una pieza de pan para sobrevivir. Tan simple como eso. Las leyes eran demasiado estrictas en este año, aunque fuera un niño sin hogar como él mismo, que querían sobrevivir honestamente. Un ladrón era el único modo para vivir.

Observó alrededor de la celda en la que estaba. Era fría, de piedra dura en el sótano del castillo Royal. Las piedras eran de un color gris que no daba calor. Sin hogar. Sólo cruel dolor y soledad. Los pisos eran de piedra con Dios sabrá que estaría corriendo en los alrededores. Supuso que ratas y cucarachas, pero temía que tendría suerte si ese fuera el caso.

La peor parte de la celda era el goteo. Había varios charcos esparcidos alrededor de la pequeña área. Tembló por el frío. Este no era un lugar para el chico. Observó como una puerta empezaba a abrirse desde el pasillo que estaba delante de la escalera, que supuso, daba enfrente de la parte principal del castillo.

—Cuál es tu nombre —preguntó un hombre corpulento, señalando con un dedo achaparrado al chico. Los ojos de éste se entrecerraron ya que el joven no respondió, sólo miró hacia abajo y se quedó en silencio—. ¿Bien? Estoy esperando tu respuesta. Si no respondes pronto, el castigo será más severo.

—… —El chico murmuró algo incoherente y el hombre abrió de golpe la puerta de la celda, pateándolo.

— ¡Habla más fuerte, chico!

—No tengo nombre señor —respondió más alto. El varón lo miró con desdén y lo pateó de nuevo.

— ¿No tienes nombre? ¿No tienes nombre? Patético. No vale la pena que te permita vivir. Salvaré al rey de sus preocupaciones y dispondré de ti para mí mismo… —fue cortado al ser pateado en la rodilla por un pequeño chico pelirrojo.

— ¡Corre, corre! —Dijo el chico, tomando la muñeca del de cabello azabache y jalándolo hacia la salida del pasillo. El joven lo siguió. De cualquier manera no tenía opción, ¿no? Era actuar o morir en esta situación. El otro chico cambió su agarre a su mano al tiempo que corrieron, ocultándose por los pasillos para no ser cogidos. Los dos se detuvieron en un armario para esconderse.

— ¿Por qué me salvas? —preguntó el de cabello negro. El otro estaba haciendo guardia, con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes en respuesta.

—Porque quiero —dijo el otro—. No mereces ser arrastrado por una pieza de pan ¡así que mi hermana y yo vinimos por ti! A propósito, soy Ether. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Yo… Yo no tengo nombre.

— ¿Entonces puedo darte un nombre? —Ether inclinó su cabeza, su corto cabello rojo cayendo a un lado. Se veía gracioso, así que el otro chico rió mientras cabeceaba. Ether sonrió abiertamente de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo suena Serath? —Preguntó. El chico asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

Todo era silencio fuera del closet, por lo que Ether agarró la mano de Serath y lo empujó hacia el pasillo de la entrada principal, donde una joven pelirroja se les unió al tiempo que corrieron al frente del césped cubierto de nieve, y hacia la libertad.

Los tres se detuvieron en una granja, en las afueras de la pequeña villa de la ciudad. Ether cayó de espaldas en la nieve, riendo.

—Eso… Fue… ¡ASOMBROSO! —exclamó, ahogándose por no respirar. Serath y la chica rieron con ganas.

—Yo soy Melody, la hermana de Ether —dijo la joven, girándose hacia Serath y sonriendo—. Eres bienvenido a vivir con nosotros.

—Soy Serath. —Respondió Serath, regresándole la sonrisa. Era su primera vez sonriendo verdaderamente desde la vez que había llegado a un orfanato. Gritó cuando una bola color rojo lo tiró a la nieve y comenzó a golpearlo en todos lados.

— ¡Ha! ¡Toma eso! —Rugió Ether, carcajeándose y sonriendo satisfecho. Serath no podía dejar de reír afeminadamente. Ether rió—. ¡Suenas tan gay!

— ¡Tú eres el gay! —Dijo Serath entre carcajadas. Ether se sentó y sonrió.

—Sí. Soy gay. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? Entonces vete.

"_Nunca hubiera sabido que los seres humanos podían ser tan amables. Estaba en lo correcto, aunque equivocado. Ether cambió mi vida y mis puntos de vista muchas maneras."_

**Notas de la traductora: **¡Waaa, el primer fic que traduzco! *O* (espero haberlo hecho bien, o me daré de topes en la cabeza ¬¬)

Supongo que me han extrañado mucho, ¿verdad? (okno xDDDD) Necesitaba volver a con algo nuevo, y como no recuerdo muy bien por donde van mis otros fics… xDDD No, ya. Prometo que seguiré con mis fics y los terminaré todos, no desesperen ^^

Por otra parte, tenía ganas de leer fics de Sebastian y Grell… ¡Amo a esta parejita! (A Sebastian lo amo porque es cashondon y a Grell por ser un amor x3) Pero da el caso de que sólo hay cuatro miserables (okno) fics en español, ¡Y no es justo! TT-TT Realmente este me encantó, así que aquí está ;D la parte dos la traduciré pronto, así como otros one-shots que me han fascinado *¬*

Espero les haya gustado, la autora de esta historia es "Kuroshitsuji Sebastian" (para ver el fic original sólo clickeen a su perfil, es su primera historia :3)

¡Se me cuidan mucho, byebye~!


	2. Chapter 2

Supongo que es mejor empezar poniendo descargos de responsabilidad, ¿Uh? Bueno, Kuroshitsuji tristemente no me pertenece. Si así fuera, Sebastian y Grell estarían juntos :3

::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::

"_Todo era perfecto… Hasta ese fatídico día cuando perdía todo el control de mí mismo"._

—Todo es perfecto —Ronroneó Ether en la oreja de Serath. Éste tembló y golpeó a su amante en el brazo. Habían estado juntos durante poco más de un mes. Serath estaba en el cielo. Nunca hubiera sabido que podía ser amado tanto por alguien. El de cabello de cuervo lamió el cuello de Ether y rió al ver como la cabeza pelirroja se estremeció en respuesta.

—Cada vez que me hagas una broma, te haré una de vuelta —Dijo en una voz cantarina. Ether hizo un puchero y Serath lo besó dulcemente.

—Eres un imbécil —Murmuró Ether, con el mismo mohín en su cara. El puchero cambió a una sonrisa de satisfacción al tiempo que cubrió a su amor en la cama. Mordisqueó el cuello del otro y rió al ver cómo Serath se quejó de placer. La sonrisa de Ether se amplió—. Bueno, entonces~ ¿por qué no detengo las quejas y lo cambio a gemidos? —Eso hizo que el de pelo de cuervo gimiera aún más. Ether lo besó y se movió bajo su cuello, desabrochando su camisa y besando la pálida piel revelada. Continuó su recorrido hacia abajo, hasta que escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta de enfrente —. Regresaré— Brincó y corrió hacia la puerta, molesto de que alguien interrumpiera sus bromas de la persona que amaba tanto. Abrió la puerta y ahogó un grito. Un hombre, alto, musculoso, y realmente aterrador a la vista, agarró sus muñecas.

—Has cometido un pecado. Su Majestad no está contenta —Jaló a Ether fuera de la casa. Otra persona corrió adentro, y poco después Ether escuchó un grito de ira. Momentos después, Serath fue arrastrado fuera por el hombre. Los dos pusieron mordazas alrededor de las dos bocas masculinas, sin permitirles hablar. También los cegaron. Serath y Ether estaban aterrorizados.

"_El infierno estaba llegando…"_

"_Ya había comenzado…"_

—Por orden de Su Majestad. Tú, Ether Cornello, serás quemado por el pecado de homosexualidad —Declaró un hombre chaparro y regordete, al tiempo que dos hombres custodiaban al mencionado hasta una cruz de madera—. Puede que si te arrepientes de tus pecados, puedas vivir. ¿Te arrepientes?

— ¡Jódete! —Gruñó Ether— ¡No me arrepiento de lo que soy! ¡Yo amo a quien quiero! —El pelirrojo lanzó una mirada de odio a todos, mas su mirada se suavizó cuando la posó en Serath. El chico estaba atado a un poste de madera, forzado a estar delante de Ether.

— ¡Sólo hazlo! —Gritó Serath— ¡No es tan malo como perder tu vida, Ether! —Sintió lágrimas caer de sus ojos y bajar por sus mejillas, empapando la tierra bajo sus pies. Ether sonrió suavemente y sacudió su cabeza.

—Te amo, Serath. No puedo dejar de amarte —Giró su cabeza hacia el hombre gordo—. ¡Quémame; me aseguraré de desaparecer a tu "Dios" cuando lo vea, y los veré a todos en el infierno! —Todos los que llegaron a atestiguar el evento, más de un centenar, contuvieron un grito.

— ¡Ether! —Serath dejó que las lágrimas cayeran libremente— ¡Te a…! —Sus palabras fueron cortadas por algunas personas atando su boca. Quería desesperadamente decirle a Ether cuánto le importaba.

— ¡Háganlo ahora! —Dijo el varón rechoncho. Los dos hombres, sujetando a Ether, lo elevaron para encajarlo a la cruz; otro hombre clavó sus manos y pies, fijándolo. Los ojos de Serath se ensancharon, mientras Ether gritó en agonía. Las lágrimas cayeron más rápido.

—Que Dios te castigue apropiadamente cuando te vea —Todos juntaron sus manos cuando el fuego comenzó en los pies de Ether. El pelirrojo dejó caer lágrimas por su cara. Miró a Serath.

—Nunca olvides que te amo, Serath. Por favor sobrevive a esto… Por mí —Ether fue entonces tragado en las llamas.

— ¡NO! —Gritó Serath alrededor del paño. Una mujer se lo removió y lo abofeteó.

— ¡No llores por ese pecador! —Gruñó. Serath gritó aún más.

— ¡Alguien haga algo! ¡Alguien ayúdenlo! ¡Alguien! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡Oh Ehter, no! ¡Por favor no! ¡Te amo! —Comenzaba a ahogarse en lágrimas mientras la persona que amaba tanto continuaba ardiendo.

—Tu deseo es mi orden mientras me des tu alma… Te daré lo que tú quieras —Dijo una voz.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Dame el máximo poder para que pueda conseguir venganza…! —Respondió con un grito a la voz.

—Entonces eso será… —El cielo se ennegreció. Las personas gritaron y la única cosa visible era el fuego. Una figura emergió desde la oscuridad y pasó a través de la luz de las flamas, enfrente de Serath. Era una mujer humana, o eso parecía. Tenía un largo cabello rubio y ojos carmesí. Usaba todo de cuero. Unió sus labios con los de Serath, y éste sintió su cuerpo retorcerse de dolor.

El sufrimiento se detuvo y abrió sus ojos. Todo se sentía diferente. Miró abajo, hacia sus manos. Sus uñas eran negro puro. Parpadeó y miró alrededor. El tiempo parecía haberse congelado. La mujer rubia sonrió con satisfacción.

—Ahora eres un demonio. Disfruta tu poder. Pero… Todo viene con un precio. Debes alimentarte de almas, o morirás. Haz contratos con humanos —Le guiñó un ojo y desapareció. En el momento en que se desvaneció, el caos de antes continuó.

Serath miró hacia la flama. Iba desvaneciéndose lentamente. Los humanos se giraron hacia él; sus caras llenas de terror.

— ¡D-Demonio!

— ¡Corran!

—No tan rápido —Los nuevos ojos rosados y felinos de Serath inmovilizaron a todos. Serath sintió el poder burbujear dentro de él. Cerró sus ojos y extendió sus manos. Cuando los abrió, todos cayeron, tosiendo y vomitando. Sonrió con gusto; lanzó una mirada feroz cuando se giró hacia las cenizas de su amor. Caminó hacia ellas y tomó un puñado.

—Te lo juro, Ether. Conseguiré venganza de toda la humanidad. No dejaré que tu vida haya sido sacrificada en vano… Y sobre todo… Te amo.

"_Serath se ha ido. Un demonio es quien soy ahora."_

_Apreciaría enormemente los comentarios, aunque supongo que no son necesarios. ¡Pero ellos me harían a mí y a Sebastian muy feliz! Cada comentario es un paso más cerca para que Sebastian y Grell estén juntos~_

**::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::**

**Notas de la traductora:** ¡Segundo capítulo!~ *O* La verdad es que a mí me ha encantado este capítulo (tan triste D:) este fanfic es muy diferente de las otras historias que he leído. He modificado ciertas frases y palabras para hacer que se leyeran mejor (?). Espero les haya gustado, y así como dice la chava, apreciaría muchos sus comentarios :3 ¡Se cuidan!~ ;D


End file.
